Components and circuits which process small signals, such as amplifiers and mixers, are commonly used in semiconductor devices. It is desirable to reduce the size and power of the small signal processing components. It is also desirable to reduce the fabrication cost and complexity of integrating the small signal components with other components in the semiconductor device.